


You Opiate This Hazy Head Of Mine

by LarryKyliengton



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haz is in a wheelchair, He's super nice, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Nick is a teacher, Prompt Fill, Protective Louis, Smut, may be triggering, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryKyliengton/pseuds/LarryKyliengton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:<br/>Could you maybe write something where Harry is in a wheelchair and he is getting bullied for it at school and then one day, Louis, the new student, becomes friends with Harry which made harry confused because everyone always bullies him and the bullying really gets to him so he is careful with his friendship with Louis. Harry's mom and sister are shocked as well and happy of course and after a while Louis asks harry to be his boyfriend and Harry accepts and Louis works his butT off with like 2 or 3 jobs aside from school so he can secretly save money to pay for Harry's surgery so he can walk.<br/>Title from The 1975's 'Medicine'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Salts! So just to pre warn you this fic contains some offensive language that some may find triggering. The views of the bullies in this fic by no way represent my feeling. Like at all!! But you have been warned so if you don't like it don't read it. I hope to update a few times a week but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading I hope you love it <3

It wasn't Harry's day today. Then again had it ever been? He'd woken up late for his first day of school meaning that his Mum had to rush him into the shower, not having time to dry his hair. The shoulder length curls were hanging damp around his shoulders even more unruly than usual.

"N'awwwww did someone's Mummy forget to wash their hair for them over break?", Harry clenched his fists against his thigh, he'd know that voice anywhere. Justin.

"Look Babe, the crip's practically dripping with grease", Justin sneared.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at the sound of Ariana Grande's impossibly high pitched laugh. Justin was by no doubt the ring leader when it came to making Harry's life a living hell but somehow Ariana was just so much worse. She was straight up cruel, and she hid behind her girly, innocent facade and her baby voice, she made Harry's stomach turn. 

"It's not grease it's water", he mumbled out.

"He's probably living on the street now, Boo", she giggled, latching herself onto Justin's side like a leech, her perfectly manicured claws clinging to his bicep.

"There's no way his Mum still puts up with his bullshit, it must be like having an ugly oversized baby to look after. Did you know she has to bath him too?", she left no time for a reply before continuing, "I wonder if he get's excited by it. It's probably the only action he'll ever get".

Harry fought so hard to keep the tears from his eyes. He's barely been back through the school doors for 5 minutes and they were already on him. How dare they speak about his Mum is such a vile way, she was an angel, she had to be. Never once in Harry's entire life had she ever snapped at him or gotten the least bit frustrated even when he himself just wanted to give up.

"Don't be dumb RiRi his dick doesn't even work and even if it did it'd be pointless, can't imagine it's much bigger than my little finger", Justin laughed at his own joke obnoxiously before grabbing Ariana's hand, "we need to go, Professor Grimshaw's coming. Later Crip!"

Harry wiped at his eyes furiously with the sleeves of his over sized lavendar sweater. He was not doing this. Not today. He looked up to see Mr Grimshaw approaching him with a kind smile on his face.

"You alright Mr Styles", he asked, approaching Harry. His six foot something frame made the green eyed boy feel like he was but a mouse.

"Fine sir yeah, just heading towards art", he placed his large hands on the wheels of his chair, about to turn himself around when Mr Grimshaw gripped the handles of and spun him back around.

"Art's this way, love. C'mon I'll take you. We don't want you getting into any trouble on the first day do we?", he said, his voice so soft it was verging on patronizing.

Harry simply shook his head and let himself be pushed. Had it been anyone else Harry would of kicked up a real fuss and pointed out to them that you can't just take someone's wheelchair and push it where you want without their permission because you'd hardly pick a fully able person up and carry them now would you, but it wasn't anyone. It was professor Grimshaw. Nick. Nick who'd been there for him when they told Harry his surgery was going to cost thousands, Nick who'd been there for him when he was prematurely outed to the whole school by his ex best friend, Jeff and Nick who'd been there for him when Harry was at his lowest point and wanted no part in this cruel game that we call life. Their relationship had crossed the teacher-student border many a time but really who was it harming? Plus Nick got into teaching so as he could change and shape lives and no one needed a bit of life changing more than Harry Edward Styles.

  



	2. Friends? Friends.

"No Mum, I'm in my final year there is absolutely no way I'm moving schools", Harry sighed.

"Harry baby, I know you think it's a bad idea but I can tell you don't like it there and the people are just horrible. You can move to Island Wood High, it's only an extra 5 minute drive. You never know you might make some new friends. You must be so lonely", Anne reasoned.

"I have Ni-Professor Grimshaw if I need to speak to anyone. M'not lonely. Besides if I leave now I'm letting Justin win, I've put up with him for 4 years I can survive one more".

"Friends your own age Harold. Professor Grimshaw is your teacher", Anne said in a sharp voice.

"Look Mum, I have to go. Gem's gonna drive me today. I love you yeah?", his voice was soft and tired.

Anne leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. She ran a hand through his hair and Harry couldn't help the surge of guilt that he felt. He hated going against his mother's wishes and knowing he was causing her stress but he just couldn't agree with her on this.

"Yeah", she agreed as she straightened up, "I love you so much. Please think about it. For me. Be safe Haz".

If Harry pretended not to see her eyes filling with tears as she turned away then that was nobody's business but his own.

"Ready baby bro?", Gemma's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Never ready Gem".

 

\---

 

"Okay class, settle down. Since it's your first week back and I'm too kind for my own good your first assignment is an easy one and as an added bonus I've decided to let you do it in partners of your choosing", mumbles of appreciation filled the classroom,"yes yes it's all fun and games. Now I want you to find your partners and go and sit at a table" Miss Mckenna said in a bored voice, "and I'm not negotiating we're in pairs. Two people. No three's or singles".

Harry swears his heart dropped into his stomach. Doing pair work with your friends required having friends which Harry did not have, and there was no way anyone was volunteering to be with him, no one ever did which was why Harry had never worked with a partner before and that was just how he liked it thank you very much. He could of sworn that they had an odd number of people in the class anyway, that was his usual excuse.

"Hey Mate, d'ya mind if I sit here?"

Harry's head snapped up so fast he swears he gave himself whiplash but if the sight of the boy standing in front of him didn't make up for it then nothing ever could. He was staring at Harry with these crystal blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair was scruffy on his head - like sex hair, Harry thought before he could stop himself - his petite, curvy frame was dressed in a casual adidas T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Harry had never believed in angels until this moment.

"I-I uhh what did you-? Sit here? With me?" Harry stuttered out.

"It was silly of me to ask, probably already had someone in mind. It's just I'm new and I noticed you were sat on your own but... It was silly I'll find someone else", The angel's face turned a beautiful shade of red and his air of casual confidence dissipated at Harry's unsure tone.

"No uh sit. I mean you can- I didn't have anyone in mind", he managed, "M'Harry by the way".

"Louis", the boy replied as he sat down, "why have we not met? I feel like I've met or at least spoken to everyone but not you?"

Harry flushed all the way down to his chest. What was he supposed to reply? Oh hey most stunning person alive it's probably because I'm a nobody. Half the student body don't know I exist and the other half are determined to make my life a living hell. 

"Oi Lou", Justin's voice interrupted Harry's panicked, self depreciating thoughts, "don't feel like you have to sit with the crip he's used to working alone. Join me and Ari".

"What did you just call him?" Louis voice sounded suddenly dangerously calm, not like the kind bubbly tone he'd just used with Harry, "sorry, it's just I thought you called him a crip. Obviously you didn't though right? Because you know that that's disgusting and wrong and that people who are disabled are just the same as you except that they fight a battle everyday that would wipe most of us out in minutes. You also know that if you did call him a crip not only would that make everyone in this room twice the man you are it would make young Harry here worth ten of you. But obviously you didn't call him a crip right?"

Justin fish mouthed for a minute, his cheeks a bright shade of red. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement.

"Could of just politely declined new kid", Justin spat as after he'd pulled himself together.

It was the first time in Harry's life that he'd heard Justin sound scared or uncertain of himself.

Ariana scowled at Louis over shoulder before flipping her cheap extensions over her shoulder and turning back toward her boyfriend.

"Thank you", Harry said, the awe obvious in his voice, "thank you so much. You didn't have to do that but you did. That means so much".

Louis flashed him a grin and nudged his hand against Harry's, "Anyone else would of done the same sweetheart. Can't believe I almost made friends with that obnoxious little prick. You seem much nicer anyways. Friends?" he asked.

"Friends" Harry agreed. 

He was grinning so bright that his eyes scrunched up and his dimple was like a crater on his cheek. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't work out whether it was because of the sweetheart comment or the fact that maybe, just maybe Harry had made his first ever true friend.

For the first time in a really really long time Harry Edward Styles could say that he felt truly happy.


	3. New to this

Harry pushed his mac and cheese around his plate blankly. He wasn't hungry, honestly his stomach was doing backflips. He hadn't heard a peep from Justin since the whole 'Louis situation' on Friday, saying that he hadn't seen Louis either. Not that he cared. Obviously. Louis was probably just trying to be nice because he felt sorry for the loser disabled boy. Either that or it was some sort of joke and Louis and Justin were gonna laugh in his face and tell everyone how excited Harry Styles got to have a friend.

"Not a mac and cheese fan, Love?", Harry's self depraciating train of thoughts was interrupted by Louis' voice as he plonked himself down next to Harry, placing his food tray in front of him.

"Erm s'not that, I'm just not too hungry. You're sitting here? With me?", Harry asked a hint of shock in his voice.

Louis frowned.

"Course", he said in a matter of fact tone, "that's what friends do innit? Anyone'd think you'd never had a friend Harry Styles", he chuckled.

You have no idea Harry thought. There's no way Louis was sticking around. What if he was a horrible person and no one else wanted to be friends with him so he had to settle for Harry. That was probably it. He didn't seem horrible though, he actually seemed kind of unbelievably lovely.

"You alright flower? I can sit with someone else if you'd rather?"

"No", Harry answered too quickly, "I'm just daydreaming. I actually do that kind of a lot".

Louis laughed loudly and Harry would bet his life that the sound was more beautiful than a choir of actual angels.

"I noticed but don't worry it's cute", he smirked.

Harry blushed and looked back down at his mac and cheese bashfully. 

"Zee!" Louis called.

Harry looked up to see Louis attention had been redirected across the cafeteria. He wasn't pouting.

"You don't mind if mi mates come sit with us do ya, Love?" Louis stated more than asked.

"I-uh..."

Harry turned to see a brunette boy and a blonde girl walking towards them. And my God were all of Louis friends models? Were they just a band of fallen angels sent to torture Harry.

The boy had tanned skin, brown hair and chiseled cheek and jaw bones. He wore his hair in a quiff and as he got closer Harry noticed he had some streaky blonde bits woven subtly into it. He wore a casual pair of ripped skinny jeans with a band top and open check shirt, honestly Harry had to make sure that he wasn't drooling.

Harry had never thought he had even the slightest hint of 'straight' in him but the girl clinging to the brunette God's hand made him question everything. Her naturally wavy hair bounced as she walked. Her full lips stretched into a smile when she spotted Louis and the way she strutted over made Harry certain that she'd walked a hundred cat walks. Her tall, toned body was clad in black skinny fit dungarees with other various black accessories and lacy black sandals. He's never wanted to be anyone's gay best friend until this moment.

"Harry, this is Zayn", Louis pointed to the brunette, "and this is Jelena".

The blonde scowled playfully and smacked Louis arm.

"Gigi", she laughed, "ignore him. Your hair is incredible babe. I would kill for curls like that".

Harry couldn't hold back his grin.

"No way your hair's much nicer. Jelena's a beautiful name by the way", and what? Where did these sudden social skills come from?

"I've tried telling her", brunette God, Zayn apparently, said as he sat down next to Gigi, opposite Harry, "she won't have it".

Harry laughed along with everyone.

The conversation flowed throughout lunch. Harry mainly observed and laughed at the right moments, only giving his input when asked.

"Anyways we need to get going", Zayn announced, "but we have a study night on a Monday, usually it's just the 4 of us but you should definitely come. Right Gi?"

"A hundred percent", Gigi said, "I'll grab your number off of Louis and pick you up after school if your down. We really do have to go though. See you later Lou! It was lovely meeting you Harry!", she called as she and Zayn walked away.

"So what d'ya say?" Louis asked.

"I would but what with my chair and all it's probably gonna be more effort than it's worth", Harry explained sadly.

"No", Louis said, his cool tone reminded Harry of how he spoke to Justin.

"I want to be friends with you. Like I'm friends with Zayn. Like I'm friends with Gigi. Like I am with all my friends and that means hanging out outside school. I honestly don't care if that means that I have to do a bit of heavy lifting or that I have to learn how to dismantle your chair. I want to spend time with you and nothing not even your disability is fucking this up for us".

Harry wiped furiously at his eyes. Don't cry you idiot he's gonna think you're weird and take it all back.

"Oh my gosh Haz no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad I just... I hate it when you let this", Louis motioned to Harry's chair, "dictate your life, it's not worth it".

"I- It's not you. I just- Thank you. So much. I can't even tell you how much that means to me LouLou".

Louis wrapped his strong arms around Harry and dropped a kiss to his head. 

"LouLou", Harry could here the grin in his voice, "feel free to call me that always".

Louis tightened his grip on Harry and his voice turned serious,"you should of been treat like this your entire life Harry Styles and I'm gonna show you. I'm gonna make up for all the pricks you've had to put up with throughout your life".

Harry could feel the other students staring but he honestly didn't care because he had a real friend who liked him for who he was and Harry was going to spend time with him and two other potential friends. So honestly, they could all go and fuck themselves.

 


	4. Just to chill

"See", Louis said, as he half gracefully helped Harry back into his chair with Zayn's help, "not too bad was it?"

"For your first time" Harry giggled shyly.

Gigi locked her range rover up and headed toward her house.

"My parents are away, as always" she explained.

Harry swore he heard a hint of hurt in her voice and her usually bright eyes seemed to dull slightly. Oh. Harry would have to ask Louis about that later... Wait what. No Harry. You met these people 5 minutes ago, emotional attachment is not the way forward.

"So we pretty much have free reign of the house. Help yourself to food, I'll wait in the study", she finished, her face still downcast as she walked away.

Zayn frowned after her as he and Louis stepped into the impressively large house. Harry pushed himself forward and of course. Impressively large house meant impressively large step. Zayn and Louis wandered off into what Harry expected was the direction of the kitchen. My God. Harry was so dumb, how could he even think that he may possibly be able to have a normal friendship with these people? He couldn't even get into a fucking house. He felt his face heat up as he held back his tears. Great. Now he was crying again, Louis would be sick of him by the end of the day, all these tears and all. 

He dropped his head into his hands. He would call them back to help. He just needed a minute to bask in his embarrassment.

"Oh my Gosh baby- err Haz- Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't even think, I'm just so used to coming straight in. I'm so sorry", Louis said as he pushed Harry up the step with ease.

He called Harry baby.

"It's not your fault, I was just being a baby, didn't want to burden you".

"Hey", Louis warned, "we've spoken about this. Now c'mon Zayn's making fajitas".

Zayn pointedly ignored the situation as he plated up the fajitas and went to find Gigi. Harry was grateful.

 

\------

 

"Right I think that's enough studying for one night", Gigi announced, "wanna watch movies and eat junk food?"

Louis and Zayn made noises of agreement. Is this what friends do then, Harry wandered. Spontaneously decide to watch movies at 8.27 pm on a Monday.

"I can't sorry", Harry said apologetically.

"But whyyyy?", Louis asked and Harry almost thought he saw Louis smirking.

"Well it's a Monday and it's getting late and I really should be getting home. It's not fare that I make my Mum pick me up any later than this".

"Don't be silly Haz. Gi would of dropped you off. Why don't you come and stay at mine the night anyways? I only live two doors down and I can drop you at school in the morning. Please Love, won't be the same without you", Louis almost begged.

"I think he'll cry if you say no", smirked wrapping his arms around Gigi and placing his chin on her head.

Louis glared at him.

"I guess I can ask my Mum? I've never really stayed the night before", Harry said unsurely.

"Not to worry it's fun. We'll go pick a movie whilst you call her", Gigi said as she dragged the lads into the home cinema.

All teenagers have sleepovers Harry reminded himself. Chill. It's normal. Just ring your Mum. She's your Mum why are you even nervous.

 ---

"A sleepover? With a boy? I- Look Haz I'm not gonna say no but do you even know this boy? When did you meet him?

"I'll explain it all later Mum is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ring me before you go to sleep and before school in the morning. I'm serious Harry Styles".

"I will Mummy", Harry grinned, "Love you and miss you".

"Love and miss you too baby boy, see you tomorrow".

"Byeeeeeee" Harry laughed playfully.

He put his phone back in his pocket and spun himself around to find the others.

He almost jumped out of skin when he caught sight of Louis leaning against the door frame.

"My gosh you nearly gave me a heart attack", Harry gasped.

Louis smiled fondly as he walked towards him. And what the fuck was that. Louis was not fond of him. Louis was an angel. An angel that was certainly not fond of cry-baby little commoners like Harry, nuh-uh.

"You're lovely, d'you know that Harry?"

Louis sat himself down on the bed, Harry turned to face him. The look that Louis was giving him was just so sincere. So real.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you're so brave and so strong and I may not have known you long but in the short time I have, all you've done is worry about everyone else. You constantly worry that you're annoying everyone because you don't realize how truly funny and charming you are. You just called your Mum Mummy for fucksake and you told her miss her! It hasn't even been a day! I just love that you're so loving. You're one in a million Harry Styles and I'm proud to call you my friend", Louis said, never breaking eye contact with Harry with once. 

Louis needed to stop throwing the L word around or Harry was gonna get carried away.

"I'm just average Lou. It's you who's decided to be friends with me despite everything. You could be friends with the most popular kids in school but you chose me and I know it  probably won't last but I'm enjoying it whilst it does".

"Oh Hun, there's just no talking to you is there. It will last, I'll show you", Louis smiled, "so Zayn and Gi have decided to blow movie night off. Gi's having a bit of a hard time with her parents at the minute, she just wants some time with Zayn at the minute, you know?"

Knew it, Harry thought.

"Course", Harry said, "straight to yours then?"

"S'right Curly" Louis said, ruffling Harry's hair, "be warned, my Mum and sisters are gonna absolutely love you so prepare to be prodded, poked and hugged to death".

Harry grinned.

"Sounds fun".

"If that's what you call fun then I'd hate to see what you do in your spare time", Louis joked as he steered Harry out of the room, "C'mon then. To my humble abode".


	5. Hot chocolate

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that".

Harry giggled loudly, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't be sorry, I love tat your family is so big and welcoming", he grinned.

"That's one way to put it", Louis groaned, "so I guess we'll get you comfortable on the bed then I'll make some hot chocolate and we can just chill, yeah?"

"Sounds good", Harry nodded, wheeling himself over to Louis bed.

They worked to maneuver Harry onto the bed so as he was propped in a sitting position against the pillows.

"That okay?" Comfy?"

"S'fine thanks. I can move ya know? I'm not paralyzed my legs are just extremely weak. Way too weak to support my weight but just strong enough to make small movements",Harry explained nonchalantly.

"Seriously? I just assumed that you paralyzed from the waist down", Louis said, seating himself next to Harry. All hot chocolate plans forgotten.

"Nah. No one's ever really taken the time to ask", Harry sighed, "it's very treatable but very expensive. My Mum works two jobs but she can just barely afford to pay the mortgage and raise two teenagers. Sucks".

"Haz I wish it wasn't like that for you. You'll get treated one day. You deserve it".

"Yeah maybe. Can we... I dunno, maybe discuss something else. Want my first ever sleep over to be fun and games", he grinned, flashing his dimples in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah sure. I'll just grab that hot chocolate", Louis smiled tightly but Harry could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

 

\-------

 

Louis made them hot chocolate. Louis made them damn good hot chocolate. His own secret recipe thank you very much.

They talked.

Then talked some more. Mainly light hearted topics. The usual getting to know you stuff because though they may have forgotten it they'd barely known each other a week. They touched on Justin and Ariana and to say that Louis wasn't happy was a huge understatement. They even discussed Gigi's parents. Separated, but not divorced and still technically living together. They were constantly away some place or another and they substituted spending time with Gigi for money. Which. Ouch. Harry was not a fan.

Eventually the time came for them to go to bed. Bed meant pyjamas.

"I swear I'll only look as much as possible, okay?"

"Okay", came Harry's timid reply.

"You take your jeans off and I'll help you put the new pants on. They might be a bit short on you though", Louis mused.

Harry pulled off his skinny jeans - jeggings, but that was his business - off.

"Right, here goes", Louis laughed awkwardly.

He pulled the plaid PJ bottoms up Harry's long legs, his knuckles grazed Harry's calves, then his thighs and hips. His touch lingered for just a second too long.

Don't you dare get hard Styles. Now is not the time. This situation is bad enough.

Louis cleared his throat loudly.

"You can get the top on right? I'm just gonna...", Louis trailed off as he pointed to the ensuite bathroom where he would change into his pyjamas.

Well that was sufficiently awkward way to end a nice relaxed night. Fucking legs, always ruining everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short. Just wanted to get it up as quick as possible xx


	6. Normal

Harry and Louis became inseparable after their first sleepover. They went to class together, ate lunch together, went home together and Louis' house became like Harry's second home. Anne and Gemma had been on Harry to invite Louis around for tea for weeks but it was only now that Harry had worked up the courage.

"You don't have to come if you don't want, like it's kinda dumb actually it doesn't matter", Harry said pushing his pasta around his plate. 

Louis grinned him and placed a finger under his chin, forcing Harry to meet his eyes.

"When are you gonna get it through that curly head of yours that I enjoy spending time with you. Love it actually and if you want me to meet you family then I want to meet your family".

Harry smiled at Louis shyly and blushed when he placed a peck on his dimple. 

"I'm off timetable this afternoon so I'm probably gonna head home and do some cramming before that test next week, you coming sweetie?", Louis questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'm really struggling with it though so you'll have to help me before I fail".

"Don't worry Styles we'll get you up to the Tommo standards before the test", Louis joked,ruffling his shoulder length hair playfully.

Zayn cleared his throat loudly from across the table.

"As lovely as that is me and Gigi have invited Niall and Liam from sociology around to do some extra studying this afternoon so why don't you come with us?", he questioned.

"No, we work better alone thanks", Louis replied before Harry had time to agree.

"I'll bet", Gigi snickered, hiding her laugh behind perfectly manicured hand.

Harry blushed and looked up at Louis bashfully.

"What time shall we go?"

"Now", Louis announced, "I can't stand another minute around these peasants!"

Gigi and Zayn gasped, mock offended.

"Fuck you too", Zayn called as Louis steered Harry out of the cafeteria.

Harry couldn't stop the smile that exploded onto his face as they headed towards the exit. This was his life now and boy was it good. If someone told him at the beginning of the year that he'd have friends that let him into their homes, introduced him to his families and generally let him become part of their life, he would of laughed in their face but here he was.

"I'm just gonna run for a piss Haz, I'll be a sec", Louis said as he darted off to the bathroom leaving Harry with his thoughts.

"Harry Edward Styles", he heard a familiar voice say.

He looked up to see professor Grimshaw standing at his classroom door.

"Long time no see", he joked but Harry could hear the hurt in his voice, "ya coming in or what?"

"Uh", Harry glanced back to where Louis had disappeared into the toilets, "yeah 'course".

Nick situated himself on the edge of his desk looking Harry straight in the eye.

"How're things, hear you've got yourself a solid little circle of friends".

"Yeah. They're awesome. I'm so happy it's just like I- I'm finally normal ya know? Like I've got real friends and we do stuff that average teenagers do. You always said I needed that", Harry rushed out.

Nick smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You had me, Harry", he stated in a steely voice.

"I- yeah course. But like. Friends my own age ya know? Not my music teacher", Harry laughed uneasily.

"Haz there you are", Louis' voice broke the awkward tension in the room.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?", he asked.

He was speaking to Harry but his gaze was fixed on Nick. His usually bright, kind eyes looked suspicious and was that jealousy that Harry was sensing?

Harry nodded. Pushing himself out of the classroom, slightly slower than usual as he was out of practice due to Louis' constant insistence that he should push Harry so as he could have a 'rest'.

"Bye Ni- Professor Grimshaw", Harry smiled, softly. 

Nick nodded as Louis smiled tightly before grasping the handles of Harry's chair and pushing him out of the school wordlessly. 

  


\------

  


"I can't do it Louis!" Harry cried out, frustrated.

He threw his pen down onto Louis bed placing is hands over his eyes, now stinging with tears.

"Harry Styles, you look at me! You're the smartest person I know and the only reason you can't do it is because you think you can't. Now if you minus x what do you get?", Louis asked.

"2".

"Exactly so if you need 40 what do you put?"

"20x?", Harry asked in a small voice.

"Thought you couldn't do it?", Louis said with a fond smile on his face.

He leant forward so as he was facing Harry and wiped the tears from under his eyes. Harry locked eyes with him as he pushed the curls out of face. They were so close that he could feel Louis' breath on his lips.

"You can do whatever you want. You're strong and beautiful inside and out, you inspire me everyday sweetheart and every time you saw 'I can't' or you put yourself down my heart breaks a little more. You're perfect Harry, in every way, you just need to realize it".

Louis leaned in slowly, too slow for Harry's liking. He closed the gap between them, his full lips meeting Louis thinner ones perfectly. 

The kiss started off slow, just the perfect movement of lips against lips. Louis deepened it, bringing a hand up to Harry's hair and parting his lips in invitation. Harry whined into his mouth as their tongues danced together. Louis pulled away abruptly.

"Fuck", Louis said, "I'm falling in love with you".

"I'm falling in love with you too", Harry said, rubbing his thumb over Louis sharp cheekbone, "more kisses please".

Louis laughed, "so impatient, baby. We were having a moment!", he ducked back as Harry went to reconnect their lips,ignoring his pout, "so at dinner later, will you introduce me as your boyfriend?"

"It'd be my pleasure", Harry grinned, leaning back in, Louis finally gave in, indulging in a lazy makeout session, all studying forgotten.

How the fuck did someone like me even get so lucky, Harry pondered as Louis' tongue massaged his own. Little did he know Louis was wondering the exact same thing.


	7. Meet the family

"Is is too casual", Louis asked worriedly as he tried to view himself from all angles.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a striped jumper and his blacks vans, the jeans rolled up to show off his socks.

"Babe", Harry laughed, tugging at the sleeve of Louis jumper, "you look perfect, as always. Besides it's dinner with my Mum and sister not tea with the queen".

Louis sighed, "I feel like they're gonna think I'm not serious about us".

"They're gonna positively adore you but we're actually almost already late and that's not the best first impression".

"Oh shit, you're right let's go baby".

Louis grabbed his car keys and literally ran out of the room.

"Little help here Lou", Harry laughed as he tried to catch up with his boy, "calm down, you're gonna be fine".

 

\------

 

They were five minutes late. The way that Louis was acting you'd think it was five days.

"Mum!" Harry called as he entered the house with Louis help.

"In here sweetie", she called from the direction of the kitchen.

Harry pushed forward and Louis followed behind, biting his lip and pulling the sleeves of his jumper with nervousness.

"Mum", Harry said as he entered the kitchen, Louis hovering unsure behind him, "this is Louis. My boyfriend", he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he said those words.

Anne's head snapped head up. Something like confusion flashed across her face before she schooled her features into a kind smile.

She crossed the modern looking kitchen and pulled Louis into a tight hug. My god he couldn't help but pick out all the similarities between her and Harry. He could see where he got his looks and kind nature from.

"Anne", she said, holding a hand out as she pulled back, "it's lovely to meet you Louis, Harry hasn't shut up about you for months!"

"Muuuum", Harry groaned, his face lighting up like a christmas tree.

Louis reached a reassuring hand up to tangle in Harry's hair before withdrawing quickly. He didn't know what Harry's boundaries were around his Mum.

Harry frowned and reached out for Louis hand, holding in his own, he placed it right over his heart and smiled a private smile at Louis.

Anne busied herself with her cooking clearly trying not to intrude on the moment.

"Where's Gems", Harry questioned, turning his attention back to his Mum.

"She's not back from uni yet, Love but feel free to go and wait for her in the lounge".

"S'that okay with you", Harry asked letting go of Louis hand.

"Fine ba- uhh Haz, yeah fine, lead the way", Louis stuttered.

Harry lead the way to the lounge and situated himself on the couch with a little assistance from Louis. 

He rested his head on Louis chest. Placing his ear right over his heart and placing his arm around him.

"Chill, yeah? She loves you", Harry reassured placing little pecks to Louis chest.

"How can you tell", Louis asked, skeptically.

"I can just tell, how could she not adore you?"

Louis smiled halfheartedly and tilted his head down for a peck.

Of course Harry had other ideas, he deepened the kiss effortlessly his plush lips parting irresistibly to welcome Louis tongue.

"This is cosy".

Louis pulled back in shock at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He looked up to see what he could almost swear was a female version of Harry stood at the door, observing them with a somewhat unimpressed look on her face.

"Gem, I-hey. This is my boyfriend Louis. He's really lovely, see?", Harry babbled.

She raised a perfectly arched brow before retreating from the room wordlessly.

Well shit, the pair thought simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally so short but I'm just trying to set the scene for the next chapter xx


	8. I approve

"So Louis", Anne said, reaching placing her glass of water down on the table, "what made your mother decide to move to Brighton?"

Louis cleared his throat his uneasily and glanced over to where Gemma was glaring at him from across the table. He felt Harry squeeze his thigh reassuringly.

"Mainly work I guess", he explained, "we've been wanting to move for a while but when they offered Mum the chance to open a second boutique it gave her the motivation. She's always wanted Blue Velvet to be a chain rather than just a singular shop so we didn't even have to think about it really".

"Ah, I've walked passed that boutique tons of times of when Gems and I go shopping, I'll have to have a look in", Anne said, seeming genuinely interested.

"You definitely should, it's wonderful. Mum loves what she does and she's good at it too. Only sells the best of the best", Louis was talking animatedly now, clearly very passionate about the subject.

"Do you help out there a lot", Anne asked after realizing that Gemma wasn't going to make an effort to keep the conversation flowing.

"Not so much anymore, I'm pretty focused on school at the minute but I do help Mum with the fashion buying side occasionally. I've always loved fashion and clothes, as cliche as that is", Louis laughed.

Harry grinned, relief washing over him as Louis really got comfortable with the conversation. His grip on Harry's hand loosened and he seemed much more relaxed. He could tell by the sparkle in his Mum's eye that she liked the boy and even Gemma didn't look as much like she wanted to punch him.

"You're into fashion?", Gemma asked sounding shocked.

Louis nodded and gulped, clearly worried about her reaction.

"What sort?", she asked skeptically, narrowing her green eyes.

"I love all sorts of clothes, I don't like to stick to just one style, I find it very limiting".

"Exactly!", Gemma exclaimed, "finally someone who understands. Just because someone wears an all black ensemble one day it doesn't mean there an emo, they could just be feeling the colour black that day!"

"Oh my gosh, I know right, It drives me insane when people are labelled by what they wear! I wish we could just wear what we wanted and not get judged", Louis sighed.

"Couldn't agree more", Gemma grinned, "I was wrong about you, Louis. We're gonna get on just fine".

Harry didn't really know what to do with himself. He'd never felt happiness this intense before, the dinner could not be going better. He looked to his side as Louis chatted animatedly with Gemma about Kendall and Kylie's new clothing line and whether they were 'true artists' or not. He watched the way he scrunched his little nose up when Gemma said something he disagreed with. He watched the way his hand up to grip his hair when he was particularly passionate about something and the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. And how the fuck was this his life? This perfect boy was his to keep, forever hopefully. It felt like a forever sort of thing.

Anne nudged his hand across the table and smiled warmly at him, a knowing glint in her eyes.

 

\-------

 

"I think that went okay, right?", Louis asked.

"It went amazing babe. Gems loves you, you were perfect".

Louis pushed Harry passed the threshold of his room towards his bed and carefully helped him onto the bed.

He went over to the door and closed it silently, he had a look in his eyes that Harry had never seen before. He padded back over to the bed and carefully pulled Harry onto his lap so as she was straddling him.

"I can't believe how much my life's changed since I met you baby, you're so beautiful and inspirational to me. I don't know how I got so lucky" he dragged a calming hand through Harry's curls as he stared into his eyes, "I love you. I'm in love with you. I know I said I wasn't quite there yet and I know we're moving so fast but I think in the back of my mind I already knew and tonight's just set it in stone for me".

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he surged forwards to attach his lips to Louis'.

"I love you too", he said, tears streaming down his cheeks, "so much".

"Don't cry baby boy", Louis giggled wiping Harry's tears with his sleeves, you'll start me off.

Harry laughed wetly before slowly bringing his lips back to Louis'. Louis kissed him back slowly, biting his plush bottom lip in question, Harry parted his lips in invitation, welcoming Louis' tongue. They made out lazily for a few minutes until the kiss became more heated. Harry pushed his tongue against Louis'.

"Baby", Louis breathed pulling back, "if it gets too much we can stop at anytime".

Harry nodded and quickly reattached their lips. He shifted forward and ground his hips down against Louis, their semis rubbing together pleasurably through their jeans.

"Mmmmmmm", Harry whined throwing his head back, "wanna lay down please", he said.

Louis nodded and gently lifted his boy off of him. He laid back gently and positioned his legs so  as they were flat but slightly spread. 

"Okay?"

"Perfect", Harry replied, making grabby hands at him. 

Louis leant down obligingly, he grazed their lips together then pulled back to gaze into Harry's gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you baby boo".

"I love you more Lou boo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to leave it there but it's so late and I'm super tired. I'm thinking the first smut will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, Loves!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!! Much love xo


End file.
